White Balloons
by sasuke-glamour
Summary: Porque no es sólo Sasuke quien quiere tener loco, opresor, ninfómano, dominante, orgásmico, maravilloso sexo. Sasusaku. AU. Mature content.


**Disclaimer **— Sólo sé que ni esto ni Naruto me pertenecen. Vampirette Knight y Kishimoto. Sólo el esfuerzo de traducir esta pieza de arte. (:

**Summary **— Porque no es sólo Sasuke quien quiere tener loco, opresor, ninfómano, dominante, orgásmico, maravilloso sexo. Sasusaku. AU. Contenido fuerte.

**Retos **— Sasuke con diarrea, una Sakura obsesionada con el sexo, olimpiadas del dolor, broma 'licuado de leche' (malpensado).

**Warnings **— Temas de adultos. FF quita la historia si no aclaro. Cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad esta particular one-shot.

* * *

.:: condoms ::.

O: _Vampirette Knight_ :O

T: _Sasuke-glamour _:T

HBD: _Akiiko-chan _:HBD

* * *

**C – chiflado**

—¡Sasuke-kun!

No hubo respuesta.

Resoplo.

—_¡Sasucakes!_

—Sakura, _¿qué? _—siseó Sasuke muy bajito.

—Pero Sasuke —protestó Sakura con vehemencia, —¡Esto realmente es importante!

Sasuke suspiró y giró su silla frente a la computadora para mirar a Sakura, quien estaba actuando como una niña de cinco años. _De nuevo._

—Muy bien, cálmate —dijo Sasuke, esperando a que ella dejara de saltar. Una vez que lo hizo, continuó, —Ahora, ¿qué es, Sakura?

Sakura jugó con su camiseta. —Fui al doctor hoy.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Balanceándose para adelante y para atrás sobre sus talones, editó Sakura, —Bueno, tenía que revisarme, ¿sabes? Quería asegurarme que estaba sana y todo…

—Oh, enserio. Muy bien, ¿Cómo te fue? —estiró Sasuke sus brazos, que estaban acalambrados por estar sentado en la computadora todo el día. Maldito trabajo suyo.

Lo miró con miedo y un breve flash de pánico apareció dentro de él, pero no lo demostró.

—Bueno, verás, el dijo que tenía algún tipo de… extraña condición médica —susurró suavemente, juntando sus manos con modestia.

—¿Extraña condición? ¿Estás bien? —en el interior, estaba esperando que no dijera algo como que tuviera cáncer o algo así porque estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón—

—Sí, aparentemente mi licuado trae a todos los chicos al patio —terminó.

Las fosas nasales de Sasuke llamearon cuando Sakura comenzó a reír profusamente.

—Debiste haber visto tu rostro.

Sasuke suspiró—medio exhalando con alivio, medio con enojo—y exclamó, —No debes asustar a la gente así. Pensé que tú…

Sakura sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en su regazo.

—Pero enserio, mi licuado trae a todos los chicos al patio. Es enserio. ¡Y esos son muuuchos chicos!

* * *

**O – opresor**

Sakura observó a Sasuke, sonriendo suavemente por las tendencias de su novio. Sasuke actualmente estaba comiendo un tomate fresco del refrigerador cuando se giró para encararse con—

—Hola —dijo, a través de un bocado de tomate.

Sakura sonrió diábolicamente. —Sasuke-kun, ¿pensé que ya habíamos discutido tu consumo de tomates? —su voz era demasiado asquerosamente dulce. _Demasiado _inocente. Era por mucho sospechoso.

Sasuke rápidamente tragó el tomate y se enderezó. —Ya sé —respondió, fino y sofisticado como siempre. Sakura tuvo que elogiarlo por su habilidad de permanecer calmado—incluso aunque supiera de estaba en un jodido problema. Y claro que lo estaba.

Sakura correteó hacia él con lentitud, sonriendo. —Bueno, entonces, ¿cuántos tomates has comido hoy? —preguntó con curiosidad, trazando la camiseta de él. Sasuke tragó y dio otra mordida al tomate, masticando con cuidado antes de responder.

—Este es mi segundo.

Sakura sonrió—ese era un mal signo—y lo miró. —¿Estás seguro de tu respuesta? —preguntó con suavidad, exhalando frente a sus labios. Lo reprendió como si una madre regañando a su hijo. Sasuke asintió. Cretino obstinado.

Ella negó con lentitud. —Es chistoso, porque recuerdo ya haber visto dos tallos de tomate en la basura cuando miré unas horas atrás.

Sasuke abrió su boca para responder, pero luego decidió sabiamente mantenerse callado.

La fachada de Sakura pronto se cayó cuando se alejó, su rostro ahora enojado. —Sasuke, ya pasamos por esto. Demasiado de una cosa buena nunca es bueno. Todos esos malditos tomates que comes te están dando diarrea.

Sasuke parpadeó. —No, eso no es cierto.

Sakura tiró las mano al aire, exasperada. —¡El doctor dijo que eso iba a pasar si te mantenías comiéndolos a este paso! ¡Y estoy de acuerdo con él!

Él miró al tomate, y luego a Sakura. Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró al bote de basura.

Suspiró derrotado y tiró el tomate a la basura.

Sakura suspiró genuinamente—la maldad ahora desaparecida de su rostro—y agarró su mano, arrastrándolo hacia la habitación de ellos.

—Bien, ahora podemos ir a tener sexo.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. Eso valía la pena.

* * *

**N – ninfómano**

Sasuke arrastró a la pelirrosa hacia él, acercando la sábana para cubrirlos. Él respiró pesadamente, su piel bañada en sudor. Para una aparente pequeña chica frágil, ella seguro sabía cómo complacerlo en la cama.

Sakura colocó besos con flojera en toda su clavícula, presionando su pecho desnudo con el de él.

—Mmm, Sasuke… —dijo con una voz profundao y necesitada.

La voz de Sasuke se estabilizó luego de unos minutos mientras Sakura continuaba con sus ministraciones.

—Hagámoslo de nuevo —ronroneó, presionando su cuerpo con el de él. Sasuke exhaló pesadamente y enterró sus dedos en su cabello.

—No podemos —dijo ásperamente, sus ojos cerrados.

Sakura hizo un camino con sus labios hasta su cuello, chupando con suavidad. —¿Pór qué no? —se enfadó.

—No hay más condones…

Sakura rió y rodó los ojos. —¿A quién le importa? Comencemos una _familia_, Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de la nada mientras Sakura reía de nuevo. —Sakura, tenermos diecisiete.

—Sólo bromeo —sonrió con amplitud y le dio un golpecito en la nariz, sentándose mientras montaba a horcajadas las caderas de él. Meneó un poco, tratando de tener una reacción de él. Funcionó.

—Sakura, detente —ordenó.

Sakura rió. —Cuando hablas así me pones caliente —susurró.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Dios, Sasuke-kun, no estás para nada afectado por mis tácticas de seducción, ¿eres gay?

—Sakura, _acabamos de tener sexo_.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. —¿Cuál es tu punto? Quiero máaaaas —Sakura continuó meneando, ahora cantando 'Gimme More' de Britney Spears.

—Sakura, ¿estás drogada?

Se detuvo abruptamente, una mirada seria en su rostro. —Uh, no, Sasuke-kun, no estoy drogada. Estoy cachonda.

Sonrió con malicia y se acercó para plantar un beso en el pecho de Sasuke. La mano de Sasuke se enredó en su desorden de cabello rosa cuando los labios de Sakura comenzaron a bajar aun más.

—Buen dios, Sakura, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? —habló con voz ronca entre suspiros.

—Bueno —susurró Sakura entre besos, —¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —se arrastró aun más para abajo hasta que llegó a su hombría. —Te estoy dando placer, duh —sopló ligeramente hacia su hombría, haciendo que Sasuke temblara.

—Sakur…

—¡Oh, ya lo capté! Quieres algo pervertido —se alejó rápidamente, logrando que Sasuke frunciera en el interior.

—_No._

Sakura hizo sobresalir su labio inferior e hizo un mohín. —¿Po fath? —preguntó con lindura, inclinando la cabeza.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. —No te voy a dejar que metas cuentas anales en mi trasero… —murmuró Sasuke, luego aun más bajito, —…de nuevo.

—¡Pero eso fue_ tan_ divertido! Bien, ¿qué tal si usamos las esposas de peluche rosa esta vez?

Sasuke cerró los ojos. —Sakura, eres una adicta al sexo.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para rodar los ojos. —Um, duh. Soy una adolescente con los hormonas locas. Eso es como un don. Y tú también deberías estarlo, pero no lo estás. Y por eso creo que eres gay.

—Además —continuó sin esperar una respuesta, —Para empezar, tú fuiste el que me violó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos para fulminarla. —No te violé. Tienes que dejar de decirle eso a la gente, de otro modo harás que me vaya a la cárcel.

—Pero Sasuke, lo hiciste. Pero está bien, el primer paso es la Negación. Yo lo acepto.

—Sakura, estábamos _actuando_.

Rió de nuevo. —Ya sé, fue tan caliente.

—Sólo tú hablas así de mucho cuando tenemos sexo —masculló en bajito.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió emocionada. —¿Eso significa que lo vamos hacer de nuevo?

* * *

**D – dominante**

—…Ahh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Más duro!

Sasuke gruñó.

—¡Más, más! Por favor, oh dios, más.

—Sakura, deja de hacer ruidos sexuales mientras estamos cocinando. Es extraño.

—No estoy haciendo ruidos sexuales, Sasuke. Primero, no lo estás batiendo lo suficientemente duro. Segundo, ¡quiero más masa de galleta!

—No —respondió Sasuke. —Te vas a enfermar.

Sakura resopló. —¿Y? No es como que fuera la primera—o la última en cualquier caso—vez que fuera a enfermarme. Además, cuando estoy enferma no tengo que ir a la escuela —razonó.

Sasuke se giró para molestarla. —Sí, bueno, cuando estás enferma yo tengo que estar alejado de ti. No me gusta enfermarme también.

Sakura hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos. —Eres un novio terrible.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón. —¿Quién dijo que era tu novio?

Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro. —Idiota.

Pusieron la masa de galleta en la bandeja y lo metieron en el horno precalentado, poniendo el tiempo también. —Dice que se cocine de 8-10 minutos —murmuró distraído. Sakura se giró a él, sonriendo, mientras lo empujaba contra la barra.

—Eso es perfecto. Sé como podemos entretenernos mientras esperamos —ronroneó.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón antes de estrellar sus labios con los de ella, pegándola fuertemente hacia él. Trató de cambiar posiciones pero Sakura lo detuvo. —No oh —dijo, inmovilizando las manos del chico detrás de él. —Este es mi barco y yo soy el Capitán.

—Sakura, no hay ningún barc…

—¡Silencio! O caminarás por la plancha —guiñó el ojo cuando metió una mano en sus boxers. —Oops, la plancha está algo suave hoy.

—Tch, ya quisieras, Sakura.

Rió. —Lo sé, estaba jugando. ¡Ahora, quitemos esos pantalones antes de que las galletas estén listas!

* * *

**O – orgásmico**

—Sasuke-kun, ¿que harías si te dijera que finjo cada orgasmo? —preguntó Sakura mientras estaba esparcida en toda la cama de él. Sasuke—jugando Xbox en el futón—la observó y bufó.

—Sí, cómo no.

—Por favor, Sasuke, tu ego es tan grande que es ridículo. Quizás eso ayudaría a tu pene, porque es considerablemente pequeño.

—Eres molesta.

Sakura dejó caer los brazos. —Bueno, ¿qué se supone que haga? No es mi culpa que me sexy novio prefiera estar jugando video juegos que tener sexo conmigo.

—Eso es porque no soy un adicto al sexo como tú —dijo, su mirada embelesada con la pantalla.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. —¿Entonces admites que preferirías jugar video juegos que tener sexo conmigo? Hombre, enserio eres un bicho raro.

Sasuke puso el control en el piso y en un instante inmovilizó a Sakura contra la cama. Su lengua lamió el lóbulo de su oreja. —¿Quién está saliendo con este bicho raro? —susurró muy de cerca.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo de responder porque sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella en un salvaje beso apasionado. Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo acercó aun más. Arrancó la camiseta de Sasuke y desabrochó sus pantalones en un instante.

—Dios, Sakura, no desperdicias ni un segundo —rió por lo bajo.

—No hemos tenido sexo en una semana, Sasuke. ¡Toda una semana! —se quejó Sakura, deshaciéndose de sus pantalones. Sasuke inmovilizó sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

—¿Quieres jugar?

Sakura rió y asintió con entusiasmo.

—De acuerdo.

Sasuke sonrió socarrón y se levantó, caminando a su vestidor para sacar las esposas de peluche rosas. Las giró alrededor de su dedo y le envío una mirada seductora. Sakura meneó con anticipación. —Amo cuando te pones todo extraño.

Rodó los ojos y caminó hacia ella. —Ya sé.

Sasuke tomó ambas manos y las esposo al poste de la cama, inclinándose hacia ella y colocar besos en su cuello. Una vez que las esposas fueron cerradas, Sasuke se levantó y reanudó su lugar de nuevo en el futon.

—_¡Oye!_ ¡Me encerraste aquí, imbécil!

Sasuke miró sobre su hombro, tomando su control. —Sí, ese es el punto.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. —Pero Sasuke, ¡estoy tan mojada para ti!

—No va funcionar, Sakura —dijo Sasuke luego de reanudar su juego y subir el volumen al máximo para ahogar sus quejidos.

* * *

**M – maravilloso**

—_Mierda _—exclamó Sakura, su boca manteniéndose desencajada.

Sasuke parpadeó, mirando la pantalla incrédulo. Su nariz se arrugó y su mano inconscientemente cubrió su hombría.

—Eso fue tan repugnante —continuó.

—¿Por qué querías que viera esto de todos modos?

Sakura arrebató su mirada de la laptop y observó a su novio, quien parecía estar adolorido. Demonios, si ella fuera un chico y viera un pervertido video de tipos cortándose sus penes, tampoco estaría muy complacida.

—Porque Ino me contó de eso. Obviamente, necesitaba incluirte al verlo—le dio un vistazo a la pantalla, —Olimpiadas del Dolor. Sí —asintió, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Sasuke exhaló lentamente. —Sakura, pude haber pasado mi _vida entera_ sin tener que haber visto este video.

Sakura sonrió brillantemente y removió la laptop de su regazo.

—Eso fue bastante feo, ¿no? —paseó su mano por la pierna de él y quitó su mano de su parte privada. Entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un apretón para darle vida de nuevo a su mano.

Él simplemente la observó mientras el pulgar de ella tranquilizaba el dorso de su mano. Lo miró con suavidad, pareciendo de alguna forma sedada.

—Intentémoslo —lo incitó, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

—Sakura, eso ni siquiera es divertido —siseó.

Ella rió en su oreja. —En realidad, es muy divertido. Ahora por favor, acuéstate para que te pueda violar.

—¿Cuántas veces tendremos que pasar por esto? No podemos tener sexo de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente. —Sasuke, eres un chico. Se supone que debes querer follar a tu novia algo así como en cada segundo de todos los días —hizo un mohín. —¿No te gusto?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —Eres ridícula.

Pasó sus manos por todo su pecho, bajo su camiseta. —¿Lo soy? —susurró seductora, chupando su piel.

—Sí —afirmó sin gracia.

Sakura no respondió, pero sus dedos ágilmente bajaron el zipper de sus jeans. Sasuke juntó sus manos con las de ella y las alejó con fuerza.

—Si sigues así, te voy a enviar a rehabilitación. Eres una adicta al sexo.

—Sasuke, esa amenaza es insignificante. Nunca harías algo así, y lo sabes.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Eso es lo que crees.

Haciendo un mohín, Sakura le sacó la lengua. —Bueno, no es como que podamos hacer algo más. Eres _aburrido_.

Sasuke fingió estar dolido. —Ouch, Sakura. Eso enserio dolió.

—Seguro que lo hizo —mordazmente respondió con sarcasmo.

Sasuke soltó sus manos. —¿Estás enojada? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No —pero ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Suspiró y colocó sus manos en su cintura, enganchando sus dedos en el elástico de su ropa inferior. —Está bien. Pero sólo una vez, ¿me escuchaste?

Sasuke no creyó que la hubiera visto alguna vez sonreír tan brillantemente como en ese momento, mientras los labios de ella descendían hacia los de él.

* * *

**S – s e x o**

Sasuke fue lamiendo hacia abajo el suave cuerpo de Sakura, memorizando cada una de las curvas. Instaló su cabeza entre sus piernas, maravillándose por el profundo y necesitado gemido de Sakura en respuesta. Los labios de ella se entreabrieron suspirando con felicidad, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello.

Él le dio placer, metiendo su lengua en su cálida hendidura, y regresó de nuevo hacia su pecho.

—Sasuke… —ronroneó, un indicio de desesperación escondido entre suspiros.

Enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionando su cuerpo con el de él. Rodando sus caderas, oprimió su hombría, haciendo que gruñera inesperadamente.

Él se sentía con dolor, pero no cedería todavía.

Ni siquiera cuando sintió la mano de ella bajar y apretarlo deliciosamente. Lo masturbó rápido y duro, manteniendo un duro y casi animalístico paso con él.

La intensidad lo tomó desprevenido, emitiendo ocasionalmente un gruñido o dos. Él murmuró su nombre con una voz profunda y baja, que envío un escalofrío de placer por la espalda de Sakura.

Y cuando sintió que iba alcanzar su cima, sus caderas su convulsionaron bruscamente con las de ella. Comenzó a aflojar su agarre en él, una mirada retorcida pintada en su rostro.

—Joder, Sakura. No hagas esto.

Sonrió y se lamió los labios. —¿Hacer qué? —_preguntó_ con inocencia.

Él cerró los ojos fuertemente, concentrado.

—¿Hacer qué, Sasuke-_kun_?

Su mano se intensificó de nuevo y le dio un dura masturbada. Él insultó y dio una estocada en su mano viciosamente.

Y luego sus manos desaparecieron, sólo para ser reemplazadas por sus caderas desnudas, oprimiendo las de él. Duro.

—Dime lo que quieres, Sasuke-kun —susurró, tomando las manos de él y presionarlas contra sus pechos. Él les dio un duro apretón.

—Quiero _cogerte._

Sakura sonrió con orgullo y cedió, dejándolo adentrarse dentro de ella.

Clavó sus caderas con las de él, agradeciendo a Kami por haberle dado el mejor novio del mundo.

.

.

Sakura miró a alrededor de la habitación y frunció el entrecejo. Repiqueteó su pie con impaciencia. Necesitaba escaparse de ella. Ahora.

—Ahora, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

Sakura la fulminó. —No he dicho nada.

Miró a Sasuke, quien le dio una mirada de reproche y de regaño y ella se mordió el labio con enojo.

—_Sakura_ —siseó ella.

—¿Y?

…

—Y _según se dice_ mi novio piensa que soy una adicta al sexo.

* * *

_fin._

* * *

.

Grins. Me gustó mucho el final. Haha.

Bueno, por obvia razones no puse el título original, capaz y sólo por eso FF quita la historia. No hay nada tan gráfico, sólo temas de adultos y está aclarado.

Y, bueno, no se me ocurrió nada para la imagen. Ni que fuera a poner algo sexoso. En fin, esta vez tuve que mal pensar un poco. Y pues, por eso llegué a las galletas llenas de leche. Cada quien que lo interprete como quiere. También porque en una de las escenas Sakura y Sasuke estaban haciendo galletas.

Y la primer palabra: Chiflado, debería ser traducida como loco o desquiciante, pero como no quedaba con la c, pues mejor puse esa aunque para nada con el significado.

Cada palabra en negritas es por condoms del título. Que es el título original. (:

Condoms=Condones.

.

¿Alguien quiere una galleta o un sasupeluche?

.

Sasuke-glamour _off_!


End file.
